EP0465913-A discloses that a diaminotrifluoromethylpyridine derivative or its salt has a phospholipase A.sub.2 inhibition activity and thus is useful as an active ingredient of an anti-inflammatory agent or an anti-pancreatitis agent. Further, the same publication discloses that in platelets or cells related to inflammatory symptoms, phospholipase A.sub.2 is secreted or activated by various stimulations and contributes to the production of a platelet activating factor (PAF) or some arachidonic acid methabolites, and that the arachidonic acid methabolites have been found to be closely related to various diseases, for example, inflammatory symptoms such as rheumatoid arthritis, arthritis deformans, tenontitis, psoriasis and related dermatitis; nasal and bronchial airway troubles such as allergic rhinitis and allergic bronchial asthma; and immediate hypersensitive reactions such as allergic conjunctivitis. On the other hand, it is disclosed that phospholipase A.sub.2 secreted from pancreas is activated in the intestine and exhibits a digestive action, but once activated in the pancreas, it is believed to be one of the factors causing pancreatitis. And, it is disclosed that the above diaminotrifluoromethylpyridine derivative or its salt inhibits phospholipase A.sub.2 and thus is effective for the treatment of the above-mentioned diseases caused by phospholipase A.sub.2 such as inflammatory symptoms, nasal and bronchial airway troubles, immediate hypersensitive reactions or pancreatitis. Thus, it is disclosed to be useful as an anti-inflammatory agent, an agent for treating bronchial asthma, an anti-allergy agent, an anti-pancreatitis agent, anti-nephritis agent, or anti-MOF (Multiple Organ Failure).